


Fly

by geulsse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fear of heights/flying, idolverse, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geulsse/pseuds/geulsse
Summary: Wonwoo looks up and smiles slightly. The plane jerks forward and Wonwoo’s smile disappears as he bites his bottom lip. Soonyoung reaches over and laces their fingers together, and Wonwoo immediately relaxes slightly, sinking down in his seat.





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Written by [Li](https://twitter.com/liunarmoon). Happy birthday Cat!

Soonyoung knows that Wonwoo isn’t the fondest person of flying. He never was a fan of heights or planes or really anything that went higher than ten feet off the ground. Soonyoung remembers the first time they flew, after they actually got popular and started doing the Asia concert tour. It was Wonwoo’s first time on a plane. When Soonyoung saw Wonwoo’s distressed face, fingers gripping the seat, Soonyoung hesitantly reached over and curled his hand around Wonwoo’s, squeezing. Wonwoo had looked over, glanced at their hands, and then closed his eyes, breathed, and held on tight. They never mentioned it, but every time after that Soonyoung always sat by Wonwoo when they traveled and let his hand be held. Wonwoo never told Soonyoung how much it helped him, but that’s okay because Soonyoung always notices the relaxed look on Wonwoo’s face once his hand is safely wrapped in Soonyoung’s fingers.

Soonyoung knows.

>>>

 

All of the members sit in the gate area, waiting for their flight to start boarding. They are all going to Chicago as their first concert stop in the U.S for their world tour.

Wonwoo’s leg is bouncing up and down at a dizzying pace and Soonyoung knocks his foot against Wonwoo’s softly. Wonwoo glances over and smiles sheepishly and stills his leg, drumming his fingers instead. Soonyoung rolls his eyes, but just goes back to annoy Seungkwan.

Their flight gets announced to start boarding, and Soonyoung stands up with his carry on, stretching. Wonwoo hops up and slings his own bag over his shoulder, gripping the strap until his fingers turn white.

Soonyoung glances at Wonwoo, and he can tell it’s going to be a tough flight for him.

They settle in their seats on the plane, and Wonwoo immediately fastens his seat belt as tight as he can. Soonyoung doesn’t know why Wonwoo is so deathly afraid of flying, and he's never asked. He’s slightly curious, but stays silent once again as Wonwoo leans over and shuts the window next to Soonyoung. He always makes sure he has the aisle seat, and Soonyoung doesn’t complain.

Soonyoung looks over at Wonwoo and says carefully, “Why are you so afraid?”

Wonwoo looks over, surprised, because Soonyoung never really brought up his fear of flying before. He blinks and says, “I…. don’t know, really. I just am, I guess.” He shrugs and fiddles with his fingers.

Soonyoung notices Wonwoo’s distressed face and opens his mouth, closes it, but then opens it again and says quietly, “It’s okay, I'll be here for you.” Soonyoung assured him, not wanting to pry more about it.

Wonwoo looks up and smiles slightly. The plane jerks forward and Wonwoo’s smile disappears as he bites his bottom lip. Soonyoung reaches over and laces their fingers together, and Wonwoo immediately relaxes slightly, sinking down in his seat.

“Close your eyes,” Soonyoung says. “It’ll help.”

Wonwoo complies, and tucks his chin to his chest. Soonyoung can still feel how tense he is, so he reaches his free hand up and tugs lightly on Wonwoo’s hair until Wonwoo hesitantly leans his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder. He lets out a breath, and Soonyoung says, “I’m here,” into his ear. Wonwoo presses his nose against Soonyoung’s neck, and Soonyoung can feel the taller boy smile against his skin.


End file.
